No era lo que esperaba
by Aurora Friki Reid-Mikaelson
Summary: —Y, te prometo, que está noche te mostraré que puedo ser tierno, apasionado y delicado —dijo con picardía mientras Sansa se sonrojaba. —Eso espero —susurró. Tyrion volvió a besarla con la promesa de que esa noche Sansa seria suya y él se aseguraría de que sería para siempre.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de A SONG OF ICE AND FIRE le pertenecen al maravilloso escritor George R. R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>No era lo que esperaba<strong>

* * *

><p>—Se rumora que aun sigues siendo doncella y que el gnomo de mi tío no te ha desvirgado como debe —dijo Joffrey con burla a Sansa, que se encontraba sentada en una manta bajo la sombra de un árbol en el jardín leyendo de espalda hacia él.<p>

Sansa al escuchar sus palabras se tensó y le entró el pánico e inmediatamente cerró el libro y se puso en pie. No había nadie a su alrededor y estaba completamente sola con él. Sabía que ella misma se había puesto en esa situación al empeñarse en estar sola en el jardín sin ninguna dama de compañía.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Tyrion cuando le advirtió que evitarla los lugares solitarios y que siempre anduviera con compañía. En ese momento se recriminaba por ser tan estúpida e inconsciente al no seguir los consejos de su esposo.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? —preguntó el Rey con burla, pero Sansa no podía articular ninguna palabra por el miedo. —Te he hecho dos preguntas perra y espero que me conteste. Soy tu Rey y me debes obediencia —dijo acercándose intimidatoriamente.

— ¡Oh, temo decepcionarte, sobrino! Pero Sansa es mi mujer y lo digo en todo el sentido de la palabra. —dijo Tyrion a espaldas del Rey que inmediatamente se giró al escucharlo. —Además te recuerdo que Sansa es una Lannister por ser mi esposa y merece respeto —dijo entre dientes molesto e intentando controlar la ira.

Sansa inmediatamente pasó por al lado del Rey y se situó detrás de Tyrion que mantenía las manos en su espalda tranquilamente con una daga entre ellas. La cual no le pasó desapercibida a Sansa y entendió que su esposo haría lo que fuera por protegerla a ella del Rey, aunque para eso tuviera que matarlo.

Joffrey comenzó a reírse burlonamente.

Tyrion tuve que armarse de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no enterrarle la daga en el estómago a su sobrino y sacarle las vísceras. A ver quien reía mejor, pero debía controlarse en especial por Sansa. De por sí su mujer le tenía asco como para que le tuviera terror y eso no era lo que quería de ella. Lo que anhelaba de ella era algo que jamás podría tener. Su amor. Porque Sansa jamás lo amaría y él no podría mostrarle lo que sentía por ella.

—Debió de haber sido asqueroso —dijo Joffrey haciendo una mueca de asco.

Tyrion abrió la boca para contestarle sus burlas como era merecido, pero calló al escuchar a su joven esposa contestarle.

—Siendo sincera, no era lo que esperaba. Nadie me dijo que podía ser tan bonito y placentero. Mi esposo es un hombre tierno y apasionado. Así que no fue asqueroso sino maravilloso —contestó Sansa con una seguridad que no sabía de donde había salido.

Joffrey la miró con asco e inmediatamente se fue molesto mientras Tyrion embozaba una sonrisa burlona.

Cuando Joffrey ya no estaba cerca, Tyrion se giró hacia su joven esposa y la miró serio con muchas dudas en la cabeza.

— ¿De dónde has sacado eso? ¿Quién dijo que yo podía ser tierno y apasionado?

Sansa se arrodilló frente a Tyrion completamente sonrojada.

—No quería que Joffrey siguiera burlándose de nosotros —contestó avergonzada.

— ¿Entonces lo inventaste? —preguntó Tyrion levantando el mentón de Sansa con delicadeza y mirándola a los ojos, pero esta negó con la cabeza. — ¿Entonces? —volvió a preguntar desconfiado y con una pisca de celos.

—Es lo que espero que sea —contestó Sansa cerrando los ojos roja de vergüenza.

Tyrion tardó en procesar la contestación de su esposa y se acercó un poco más a ella. Notó que no rechazaba su cercanía. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y los rozó en tierno beso.

— ¿No te doy asco? —preguntó inseguro.

Sansa inmediatamente abrió los ojos negando con la cabeza levantando su mano hasta el rostro de Tyrion y con sus delicados dedos delineo la cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro. Tyrion cerró los ojos por un momento y disfruto de la caricia.

— ¿Entonces quieres ser mi mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra? —preguntó en un leve susurró abriendo nuevamente los ojos.

Sansa asintió nerviosa, pero a Tyrion volvieron a entrarle las dudas. ¿Por qué ella quería ahora ser su mujer si antes le había expresado su repulsión?

— ¿Es porque tienes miedo a que Joffrey se te acerque? —preguntó dolido, pero Sansa volvió a negar. — ¿Entonces por qué ese cambio tan súbito?

—Porque en estos meses he llegado a conocerte un poco más y descubierto cosas de ti que no sabía.

— ¿Y qué has descubierto?

—No eres lo que esperaba. Eres diferente y ahora sé que puedo confiar en ti.

— ¿Pero no me amas? —preguntó nervioso y decepcionado.

—Aún no como quieres, pero no me eres indiferente. Ahora siento aprecio y respeto por ti. Pero si es que no… —decía presa de los nervios.

Tyrion no la dejó terminar de hablar y simplemente la besó.

Cuando se apartó la miró a los ojos y descubrió en ellos sinceridad y ternura. Jamás nadie había sentido ternura por él y eso lo conmovió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Una llama de esperanza de que Sansa pudiera amarlo creció en su corazón.

—Tienes mi palabra de que jamás haré nada que te hiera.

—Lo sé —contestó con seguridad y sonriéndole.

—Resolveré nuestra situación, Sansa. Te prometo que haré todo lo que este en mi alcance para mantenerte segura y feliz —dijo con el corazón rebosándole de esperanza y anhelos que pronto serian cumplidos.

—Mientras estés a mi lado, Tyrion no sentiré miedo.

—Y, te prometo, que está noche te mostraré que puedo ser tierno, apasionado y delicado —dijo con picardía mientras Sansa se sonrojaba.

—Eso espero —susurró.

Tyrion volvió a besarla con la promesa de que esa noche Sansa seria suya y él se aseguraría de que sería para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA<strong>

Espero que les haya gustado. Este es mi primer fic del fandom y de esta pareja que me encanta. La verdad es que intente hacer un drabble de 155w para un reto, pero este es el segundo que se convierte en una viñeta. El primero lo publicaré dentro unos días.

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


End file.
